Elysium
by biancarox8802
Summary: The growing relationship between the daughter of Hades and son of Hermes
1. First days dead

**I'm new on , so if this is bad, you know why. And yeah, you can tell by my name that all my fanfics will have Bianca in them. So don't kill me, I just love her character. Enjoy... I hope**

My name is Luke. Luke Castellan. I was once alive. Now, not really. I'm a son of Hermes. Here is my story:

When I was nine, I ran away from home because my mom scared the kid out of me. I ran into Thalia Grace, eventually when I was twelve, and we became a duo. I kind of liked Thalia, but it was a small matter. Anyways, as I said I liked Thalia and being with her, but I felt that someone was missing. But that gap was filled in soon, because we ran into a seven year old named Annabeth Chase. We took her under our wings; we took care of her and everything.

One day, we ran into a Satyr, Grover Underwood, and he insisted on taking us to Camp Half- Blood. But we took a wrong turn and we ended up in a Cyclops' lair. Annabeth did rescue us, as she was the only one who wasn't captured, but a hoard of monsters were following us. While I helped Grover and Annabeth, Thalia fought the monsters. But when the two reached safety, I turned to help Thalia, but she was gone, and so were the monsters. She didn't die, she was resurrected into a pine tree.

I don't want to talk about the rest, because those were my wrong decisions, and my betrayal, including: stealing a lightning bolt and blaming a powerful half-blood on it, poisoning Thalia's Tree, tricking Annabeth into holding up the sky, bribing a guy to sell another big three kid to us and causing a war and getting many of my friends and siblings killed.

After the war, I died to save the others, and, thank the gods, I was granted Elysium.

As I walked down a street in Elysium, staring up at the houses and blue sky, I met: Silena Beauregard, who was extremely pissed off at me because she died because of me, Charles Beckendorf who just glared at me, but if I wasn't dead, it would've killed me, Zoe Nightshade, also very angry, because if it weren't for me, she'd maybe be alive with Artemis, and her best friend Bianca di Angelo might also be alive, and a dozen more angry half bloods, hunters, spirits and satyrs. But I saw one girl, who was sitting on a swing, with a floppy green cap on her hair, who just looked at me, and I saw immense anger and hatred in her pure black eyes, but her face wouldn't show it. I thought that I'd maybe get to know this girl. I didn't know who she was, or her brother and sister, or her past, or anything about her. Not even her name.

She was Bianca. Bianca di Angelo.

I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't say anything. She'd just nod, and rush off. I tried talking to the others, but they just glared at me with cold eyes and walk off.

SHEESH. I just got all of them killed and they're still giving me the cold shoulder.

One day, I followed her. She was scouting the edge of Elysium, but she walked right out. I had no idea how she did that, because I've tried many times. Don't judge me, but I didn't know her parentage. She walked towards a big black castle in the distance. Hades' Palace.

I watched her re-enter Elysium, and walk away as if nothing had happened.

"That's Bianca." Sighed a voice next to me. I saw a boy plop down beside me, on a park bench.

He was good looking, with shiny white teeth, and blonde hair.

"She's the princess." The kid sighed.

"Um… Who are you?" I asked.

"Lee." Lee gazed off into the distance. "Lee Fletcher."

I had noticed, around Elysium, no one tended to smile or talk very much.

"Oh… I'm Luke. Luke-" I started, but Lee cut me off.

"Castellan. Luke Castellan." He finished.

"Ugh. Am I a murderer?" I moaned.

Lee flickered a smile, but it disappeared in a second. "Pretty much."

"Oh, no, no, no, NO! Anyways, you were saying." I grumbled

"Anyways, she's the princess. Daughter of Hades. She can control us all; she has ultimate power over us. But, she stays to herself. She does meet up with Zoe, her best friend, or sometimes Cassandra, a fallen huntress, occasionally, though."

"And?"

"What?"

"When did she die? Why did she die? Oh, me, of course. Does she have any siblings? Where does she live? Does Hades send her cool stuff?"

"Er… She died two years ago. Yeah, she did die because of you. She has a brother, Nico, and a half-sister, Hazel. She lives in a big white Greek house, embedded with diamonds and sapphires. Hades doesn't send her anything, but he gave her lots of privileges. And an iPod."

It wasn't much info, but Lee got up and left, so I made a decision:

I was going to find out about her.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review. Who should I add?**

**Nico?**

**Hades?**

**My own new character?**


	2. Revenge time

Bianca POV

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!

Who? Lucas Reginald Castellan (aka, LUKE).

I was planning. Something big. Really big. Something to do with Silena and beatifying.

Okay, I am shy, and not so social. But that doesn't mean I can't hate.

Holding grudges is a fatal flaw for a child of Hades. Or at least for a _living_ child of Hades.

Am I living? No. I'm dead. So I can hate.

Forever, I was just hanging here in infinite boredom, watching as Hades claimed more lives than Hera gives. Why? Luke.

I need revenge.

I saw him talking to Lee. But _that _was part of my plan (or the plan that Skye, daughter of Athena, gave us but I took credit for).

Today, I was in my house, and Nico was there too.

I had given Nico a sandwich and a box filled with movies for him to watch. And some old Mythomagic cards and figures that Nico dumped after he got Ares (e.g. Poseidon, Artemis and a fury).

As Nico munched on the sandwich, and skimmed through the movies, I explained my plan.

"Didn't Skye give it to you?" Nico asked.

I felt like kicking him out.

"Yeah."

"So why'd you take credit for it?" Nico said, examining the Poseidon figure.

I felt like kicking him and sending Beckendorf after him. Or better, Silena.

"Because I wanted to. Anyways, Nico, how's the sandwich?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Nico sighed. "Horrible, as always."

"Gee, thanks bro. Real supportive."

Nico smiled.

"Yeah. I love not supporting you."

"Aw, you don't miss your dead sister?"

"Of course I do. But I still can see you." Nico laughed.

He hesitated.

"Bianca, will you ever try for Rebirth?"

I chuckled, and ruffled his hair.

"I won't ever leave you, Nicci. Now, choose a movie and get out."

He smiled, and called, "Bye, Bianca!", as he popped out of the door.

"Bye Nico." I whispered to myself, bearing a sad smile.

"You'll see him again. Don't worry, Bee." I heard a voice.

I jumped, as Cassandra (Cassie), daughter of Hephaestus, popped up.

"_Di Immortales_!" I shouted. "Stalker!"

She gave a mock gasp.

"I thought I was your friend."

"Well, boo-hoo you."

She came in and peeked into the crystal white lounge.

"So, will you get ready for Skye's plan soon?"

"Yeah." I muttered. "Real soon." I smiled.

"Now, after that nice conversation, Cassie, BEAT IT!" I yelled at her.

"Okay, alright, sheesh." She held her hands up in surrender.

I was going to get Luke. I was going to get him good.

"Soon." I smiled villainously, watching the clock go tick tock on the wall, at 4:55, waiting for it to hit 5:00.

"Bianca?" Another voice added.

"Ugh! Elysium is filled with STALKERS!" I moaned.

I turned to find Macaria, my half-sister.

"Oh… sorry."

"Don't be. I know you're tense, because of Skye's plan that you took credit for." She mused.

"Don't you have other places to be?" I snapped. I was annoyed. As I said, I am not very social.

"Aw… don't be so mean, sis." Macaria teased.

"Don't call me sis." I grumbled.

"You happen to be turning into Artemis. Anyways, three minutes! Bye, Bee." Macaria flashed out.

"Don't call me 'Bee' either." I muttered.

I walked outside, to find Zoe and Beckendorf waiting. We walked into a crowd of angry dead demigods, and Silena wasn't there.

_Five, four, three, two, one…_


	3. Forgiven

**So, sorry about the entire 'no comment on last chapter' thing. I just couldn't find a way to upload the stupid chapter. So anyways, I based Maracia on a character maraciadaughterofhades recommended. So, my comments on last chapter. This is new. And also, I had a dream about Percabeth breaking up. NOOOOOOOOOOO! Enjoy! Plus, I read the HOH (house of hades) and when I got to the Nico incident, I threw my Kindle (AMAZON READING DEVICE) across the room, went outside, and sat in the tree I called Thalia for two hours (well, two hour and twelve mins, according to my mom). So, if you've read the HOH, please don't bring it up, as I have been trying to erase the issue out of my head.**

"WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled. **[author note: This is Luke's POV]**.

I looked down to the fluffy, pink _dress_ I was wearing.

P.S: I am a really careless 'after nap' person. Once, I used Thalia's hair gel as toothpaste, and Annabeth's knife as a toothbrush. I even put on Thalia's dark purple lipstick as a chocolate bar. You get the point.

Anyways, yeah, the son of Hermes, host of Kronos, wearing a dress, with make- up, and glitter in my hair.

I heard whispers outside.

As I said, I never really expect anything. I never expected Olympus to win. I never expected to get into Elysium.

I never expected _this_.

I stared at the dozens of dead demigods screeching of laughter at the sight of their worst enemy wearing a pink dress and making a total fool out of himself.

I saw Zoe Nightshade, laughing so hard that she could barely stand, while Castor, a son of the Wine Dude, was screeching with laughter like a Fury.

Lee was shaking his head with guilt, but he was flashing the typical Apollo laugh of _LOL U R LOSER_ every so often, while Michael Yew was collapsing with laughter.

Beckendorf, was hammering in the same stone cold position as he always was, only he was laughing. He hammered his finger. And again. And, even though the dead feel pain in Elysium, he just kept on laughing. Silena was sitting by the fountain, with a smug smile on her pretty face, as she applied another layer of lipstick.

Then I saw her.

Bianca di Angelo wasn't laughing, like her two siblings, Nico di Angelo and Maracia, Goddess of blessed death. She looked… guilty, really guilty. Despite being the dead daughter of Hades, looked like she had done an enormous no-no.

She caught me looking at her, and she sighed, as she whispered something to Nico, and slid off the wall, and I watched as she ran, as she sprinted out of our permanent paradise/prison.

I gazed at all the heads. Black, blonde, brown. Wavy, crew cut, spiky. Brown eyes, blue eyes, grey eyes. Pale skin, tan skin, extremely dark skin.

Oh my gods…

I shut the door from the infinite embarrassment that waited for me in Elysium and sighed to myself.

I was a monster. An extremely handsome, witty, smart monster.

I moaned and leant against the door.

"Heh, heh… sorry 'bout that…" I heard a voice saying.

I turned to see Bianca. How did she get in here?

"Uh… It's alright… You did die because of me, so what did I expect?"

She sighed.

"No, Luke, I didn't die because of you. I'm angry at you because you put my baby brother Nico in grave danger, killed half a bajillion demigods, and then, well, thought that you could get into Elysium and get away with it."

"…"

"Don't '…' me. Do you want me to apologize or not?"

"Yes, I do want you to apologize. Jerk."

"Don't 'jerk' me either."

But she smiled.

"So, are we good to go?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

She studied me, and concluded our little meeting with; "Well, see ya' 'round. I'll go tell the others to call it off."

With that, she waved, and… evaporated into a shadowy corner of my new house. Could I do that?

Well, later on she did convince the others to forgive me (later on I found out she accomplished that with bribery. She can smuggle people in and out of Elysium like cake).

Then, I gave every single one of my little enemy/friends an apology and a cookie (I do not know how I got the cookies. They kind of just… appeared).

Then, Elysium got a little more… friendly. Ethan Nakumara, Lee, and Castor would hang out at the edges of Elysium, pointing out to random ghosts and trying to grab their attention, succeeding with two guys and a nine year old girl, Marco, Polo, and the Pakistani girl was named Heya (pronounced: Hi ya!).

Beckendorf would sometimes call us and show us cool Hephaestus like things, such as a robotic servant and an immune-to-flame outfit.

Skye Fieldfare, a daughter of Athena from Liverpool, would give us interesting/gross facts on how the human body decays after death.

Bianca would lend us cool movies in exchange for getting us to work for her, like for example, go to her insisted-by-Silena fashion classes.

Silena would give us dating advice… None of us would listen… Yeah.

Zoe would teach us archery. I remembered Lee being the best archer, but Zoe made his tricks seem like a two year old who was playing darts with his broccoli.

So, Elysium was kind of nice… And Christmas is so soon.

I was actually enjoying Elysium.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. See, I was at school, and my BFFs were doing an art project, while some other girls in my class were just there too. I went to the library after I couldn't find my USB in my bag, so I was like, freaking out, and then my friend just came, and I asked "Remember when I was writing the third chapter for my fanfic? Where did I put my USB, because you where there and you went off with me too." And then my friend was like "Check your pocket." And, sure enough, it was there. Then, I went to the classroom, and my friend came with. I left my USB on the desk, and we girls in the class did some graffiti, and the teacher was perfectly ok. After school, I thought I had left my USB in the class, and I never bothered to get it. I had no idea that it was in my bag. Today, my mom and I were cleaning my bag from PJO fangirl doodles, and she found the USB, and she **_**threw it in the bin**_**. Then, it was me turn to throw out the garbage, and I saw my USB. I plan not to speak with my mom for three days. Anyways, yeah. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	4. CHRISTMAS!

**It's twenty-fifth December where I live, so, MERRY CHRISMAS GUYS! Here is a Christmas time special of my fanfic. Oh, and I got my mind off of the little Nico thing in HOH. Rick Riordan kinda hinted that it wasn't in **_**that **_**way, more like in a brotherly fashion. And, my friend showed me a Thalico fanfiction. So, I'm good. But still, don't bring it up. And I kept my promise! I didn't speak to my mom for a week (five days, but close to a week)! But then she got me ice cream and I was all in. Anyways, enjoy! (PS: I read a lot of Fanfics, and most of them have 'I do not own PJO'. This is my first Fanfiction, so, I DO NOT OWN PJO ALTHOUGH I VERY MUCH WANT TO!)**

Bianca POV

My perfect Christmas began when Nico skipped into my room while I was still supposed to be asleep.

"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY! MERRY CHRISTMAS SIS!" My little nuisance sang.

I wearily opened my eyes. Unfortunately, Nico wakes up early, and Persephone grounded him to be in the Underworld, so he just stayed with me.

Nico had on black jeans, but a red shirt with a snowman, a black coat over that, a red and green striped scarf, his old fuzzy earmuffs, and green mittens. A Santa Claus hat sat on his head. Oh gods. It was the Nico Christmas treatment. Gods save me.

I smiled at my brother, but with a twinge of sorrow in my un-beating heart. He was with me now. I was still aging (believe it or not), so I was fourteen, and he was twelve. But I was never going to help him with his girlfriend. I was never going to see him get married. I was never going to be a real aunt to some children. I couldn't help him in any sisterly way.

I rubbed my eyes, and replied "Merry Christmas Nicci."

He grinned at me in a cheeky way.

"Nico." I said a bit more intensly. "What did you do?"

"Oh. I invited a couple of friends to Elysium."

"List them."

"Not much. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Chiron, Stoll 1, Stoll 2, a daughter of Ares named Isabelle **(author note: This is my OC. You'll be surprised to know how angry I can get, as well as the fact that people think that my name is an abbreviation to Isabelle.)**, Clarisse, I have no idea why, Chris, Jake, Nyssa, Malcolm, Lacey, not Drew, I hate that stuck up little b****-."

"Nico." I said sharply. "No swearing. I may be a mist illusion thingymajig, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop you from being a good little boy. Di Angelo. _The Angel_. I want you to be a perfect little angel, with a perfect little halo over your perfect little head."

"Sorry sis. Anyways, Mr. D-Ha, ha, just kidding-, Will, Pollux, Lou Ellen, and Katrina **(a/n: My friend's OC. She wasn't too happy about Cassandra.)**, a daughter of Hecate. She's lazy, and uses magic for things like making breakfast, fixing the internet, etc, but she's nice."

OH GODS… O_O

"Anyone else. Tell me before I get out of bed and do my daily things. I don't want to see my breakfast in two states." I muttered.

"Um… Plus a girl in the fields of Asphodel… She's called Hazel Levesque… She's different, Bianca. A Roman child of Hades."

"Yay, family Christmas. Now, don't invite Hitler. For that matter, don't invite; Persephone, Hades, Demeter or any of the gods/goddesses."

"…" Nico ran out of the room.

I stuffed on a normal silver tank top with black jeans. I got a fuzzy looking turquoise jacket and put it on. I popped on my green cap and went to make breakie **(a/n: I'm from a place close to Britain, so I'm used to saying British stuff. Don't judge me.)**.

Nico frowned, at my lack of Christmas spirit, but said nothing.

I chomped on my Cheerios, and peered outside my frost covered window.

"It's snowing!" I gasped.

It never snowed in Elysium.

I left my Cheerios quarter finished on the table and pulled out my wellies **(a/n: Don't judge me. Wellies, means wellington boots.)**.

I finally jammed them on and headed outside.

It felt nice, walking down a street in Elysium with the snow falling lightly on your face. The streets and trees were frosty, and the air was crisp and awakening. I wasn't the only one awake.

Silena Beauregard was awake, in a fashionable way, wearing a peppermint striped cardigan decorated with little bells, a red mini skirt with green denim leggings **(also known as, where I used to live for like, ten years, jeggings, jeans/leggings.)**. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and she had a white hat with bells on the ends. Her boots were brown but fashionably fur trimmed. She had her perfect Christmas red lipstick, with green eye shadow, and looked Aphrodite-ish in a Christmas-like style.

She waved at me.

"Oh, hey there Bianca! Heard you were up! Hey, round up the girls, I've got a surprise planned! Christmas makeover!"

Was this supposed to be Christmas or WWII's D-Day?

"Er… I've got Nico at the house. I have to babysit him. Maybe in the next few years [or preferably millennia. We'd still be here…]?"

"Oh, Nico can wait. Tell him, and wake up Zoe while you're at it."

I grumbled, but trudged back home to Nico, who nodded solemnly, but I was worried. My big sisterly instincts stayed when my life passed. Maybe he would be kidnapped? While the kid was napping? What if a fire started? What if- oh, he'll be okay, right?

But I still glided across the path to Zoe's home. I wondered how to get her attention. There was a holographic dragon with a bazillion **(is that a word, no. Will I use it often, yes.) **heads there, around her house. Still, I shadow travelled into her room and yelled quietly, I do not know how, "ZOE! UP! NOW!" Like a mom.

She seemed to be a heavy sleeper.

I; sat on her, drenched her in a bucket of water, painted on her, told her that the world was ending, that Kronos was waking from Tartarus, that there was a zombie apocalypse, tried to start a zombie apocalypse (big time fail). But then when I told her that Lady Artemis was the one who commanded me to wake her up rather then Zoe's arch enemy, she shot up like a bullet.

"Oh. You." Zoe glared at me with bleary eyes.

Since she was half asleep, I had no problem dragging her to Silena's petrifying pink mansion.

But when I was at the porch, she started squirming, weakly. I gripped her arm and entered.

Since I was quite not willing to drag Zoe here… well, she was the only one in her pajamas… Sorry Zoe.

I gazed at the girls here:

Skye Fieldfare, daughter of Athena

Cassandra Geer, daughter of Hephaestus

Kylie Oakland, daughter of Apollo

Haiati (Hai) Yung, daughter of Hermes

Rosin O'Hallory, daughter of Ares

Sophie Murray, daughter of Aphrodite

And

Eleanor of Aquitaine, daughter of Athena?

?

Well, all of us looked murderous. Zoe straightened when she saw Silena.

"And do thee have the right to invite me here?"

Silena gave her a pleading look.

I know that Silena and Zoe were enemies at life. Now, Silena tries to be friends with Zoe, but Zoe still harbours a grudge.

"Anyways… I'm here to give you all a Christmas makeover!" Silena exclaimed, trying to sound cheery.

Eleanor of Aquitaine pulled a face.

"In case you, oh Fair one, have not noticed, I do not happen to be a protestant, therefore I shall take my Catholicism seriously."

Eleanor went out.

"Um… Does she know that we aren't protestant, we're Greek...?" Hai said.

Kylie, Cassie and I shrugged.

"Anyways. Yes, we'll go in order of age."

We do age here… so now, I'm fourteen. I'm the youngest. Thank the gods.

Basically, Zoe was the first, at age, like, 30, 000, 0… following came Rosin, at age 18; Kylie was 16, so she was next. Sophie was sixteen too, but she was born in October, while Kylie was born in July, so Sophie was after Kylie. Cassandra was fifteen, so she was after Sophie. Hai and Skye were both fifteen too, but Hai was like, three days older than Skye. Finally, I came up after Skye.

We waited for like, half an hour till Zoe came out in a brown and white shirt, like a doe's pattern. She had on brown jeans and her make-up was red lipstick, brown eye shadow, and her skin looked somewhat… glittery. Her black hair was in an elegant bun, and she had a white wooly cardigan. She also had earmuffs, brown, but at the middle small ears and antlers came up. Her boots were black.

Kylie laughed. She got it.

Skye pondered for some time.

Then she smiled. "Oh… oh, I get it! Zoe, you're one of Santa's deer. What fine work, Silena!"

Zoe actually smiled, but said nothing. She opened the door, and sprinted across the frosty white background and into the crisp, misty morning.

Rosin, as it was her turn next, closed the door and went with Silena.

When she came back, she was wearing a floppy woolen green hat with a bell at the end. She had denim dungarees with a small toy in the pocket. She wore a furry peppermint striped jumper and white leggings. Her shoes were satin slippers, but kind of curled at the end and filled up her entire foot. For an Ares kid, she was quite slim and pretty. She had on pale pink lip gloss, and her eye shadow was green and white striped. Her cheeks were also glittery, and her gingery hair was gracefully curled and was in a plait.

I was the first to get it.

"Rosin, you happen to be Santa's elf! Oh wow, I wonder what I'll be!" I chuckled.

Rosin decided to sit down in Silena's fluffy pink lounge, as Kylie went with Silena to the beatification room.

I started to guess what the rest of us would be. I fished out a crumpled piece of paper and an old Crayloa purple colouring pencil.

Hmm… I think that Kylie would come out as a feminine Santa Clause. Sophie would be a candy cane; she's pretty sweet. Cassandra loves climbing, so she might be a Christmas tree. I think Hai would be one of the sheep, because she looks nice in fluffy things. Skye would be an angel for sure; she's such a goodie-goodie. Maybe I'd be a toy or something?

Well, eventually I was wrong about everyone but Hai.

Kylie was a candy cane.

Her shirt was white, but she wore a thin cotton creamy white and red jumper over it. Her jeans were white, but her cowgirl boots were stylish red. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and her clips were plastic candy canes. Her earrings were also looking like spots of peppermint. She had on blush, with powder that made her somewhat paler for the red eye shadow and lip gloss. Her nails were painted red and white striped.

"Mmm… no…" I muttered, crossing out her name.

Kylie chose to go home, opening the door to a draughty wind howling inside, sending a chill down our backs.

Kylie shivered, and came to a conclusion that she'd rather stay inside rather than freeze and re-die (is that even a thing?).

She shut the door.

We struck up a small conversation while we waited for Sophie.

"Guys, what you think Sophie will come out as." Rosin asked.

Skye thought about it, her brain running at a bazillion miles an hour.

"Ah, I know! She'd be a perfect Mary, the Mother!" She exclaimed.

"I think she'll be an angel. She looks so angelic." Kylie reasoned.

"I think that she'll be a feminine Santa." I mused.

"No, she'll be Mary. I agree with Skye." Cassandra objected.

"Maybe she'll be a sheep…" Hai murmured.

"Yeah, I think Hai's right." Rosin agreed.

"Nope!" Said a new voice.

We turned to Silena to find her standing next to;

Mary the Mother (aka: Sophie)

Sophie was wearing a denim miniskirt with dark blue leggings. She had on a lighter blue blouse, with a sky blue cardigan. She had a silver cross necklace glimmering across her neck, illuminating her smiling face. Her brown hair was straight against her back, and her blue eyes had blue eye shadow to match them. She had no blush, but a layer of pale pink lip gloss was on her lips. She had a light blue veil going back on her hair, and her earrings were sapphire.

"Oh my Zeus, thanks Silena!" Sophie gave her big sister a hug, and rushed out, not minding the cold, with a brief wave to the rest of us.

"Seriously, doesn't anyone have the decency to shut the door, it is freezing outside!" I shivered, getting up to close the door, while Cassandra went with Silena.

I slammed the door shut, and Skye cranked the heater up to 37 degrees Celsius.

"I think Cassie will be a tree." I started.

"No, she'll be a toy." Skye shook her head.

"I have a slight…feeling… that she'll be a snowman." Hai whispered.

"Oh, sure, a _snowman_. Nice choice, little China Mart." Rosin snickered. "Nah, she'll be a tree. I agree with Bumble Bee."

"Don't call me Bee, or Bumble Bee." I scowled.

Poor Hai. She was always bullied at camp for not being so Hermes style, and also for being shy. The only thing she loved doing was reading, and she would read medical books, mostly. She was a natural doctor (according to Beckendorf).

"She's going to be a snowman." Hai mumbled to herself.

And, sure enough, Cassie was a snowman.

When she walked in, I saw Hai give herself a faint smile, before burying her head into _Sense and Sensibility_ by Jane Eyre.

Cassie had some powder on her face, with glitter too. Silena had used gem stickers to make a snowflake on her cheek. She was wearing a snowy white cotton polo shirt, with a woolen white cardigan. Her jeans were white, and her boots looked warm, with white fur trims. She had on ice blue eye shadow, and her earrings were lovely white pearls. Her nails were painted pure white with snowflake nail stickers on them. Her curly black hair was tied up underneath a white cap, and her icy blue eyes looked perfect for the part.

She gave us all a nod, and skipped across the room, out the door (and shutting it smoothly), and across Elysium.

Hai gulped, put her silky Chinese luck charm bookmark into her book, and gently closed it. She'd had that book for… two years, I think, she was dead before I was… and it looked brand new.

Skye watched her follow Silena timidly.

"Rosin that was quite unkind, what you said to her back there. You know that she's shy. You must apologize at once." Skye sighed.

"She's a sheep for sure." Rosin snickered, ignoring Skye.

"Rosin, listen to Skye. That is pretty good advice." Kylie warned.

She thought about it.

"She might be one of the sheep in her little makeover, though, Skye." She mused.

I nodded, but I tried a stern expression, which wasn't hard, since my step-grandmother was Demeter. I could make myself stern and serious easily, and when I was like that, people never defined me.

"Rosin, Skye's right. That was really mean. Hai's like, three years younger than you-."

"Three years and eleven months." Skye put in.

"-, so don't be so arrogant. You owe her an apology." I scolded.

"Fine. Fusspots."

I gave myself a 9/10 in Demeter imitating.

Of course, she was a sheep, as I had mentioned.

But, more like a ram, like Capricorn.

She had on a glitter-weave golden shirt, which shone like the Golden Fleece. Her leather coat was also golden. She had on golden leggings, with silver leather boots. She had on glitter on her face, and golden eye shadow. Her lips had a faint transparent dash of lip gloss, and her short black hair had been highlighted golden, and tied up in a bun, with a golden… Chinese new-year dragon clip! She held a silver and gold fan in her hand, pine wood with Chinese silk decorated with dragon patterns.

"Oh… Oh wow Hai!" Skye clapped.

"Mm…. Sorry about my little comment back there, Golden Fleece." Rosin grumbled.

"Oh, wow Hai! You look amazing! I wonder what Skye will be?" I cheered.

Hai blushed with a faint smile, grabbed her book, and in one smooth move, she was outside (door shut, thank the Gods), and trudging up to her house.

When Hai was gone, Skye turned to me and asked,

"What do you mean what shall I be?"

"Well, Hai's three days elder than you. So, now that she's gone, it must be you're turn?" I explained matter- of- factly.

Skye's fiery grey eyes regarded me, and that made me shiver, seeing thousands of years of Athena's wisdom in the eyes of a fifteen year old girl's.

"Fine." She eventually stated.

We waited patiently (not.).

Kylie started humming something about… purple mushrooms screaming tacos?

Rosin started lightly murdering a fluffy pink cushion.

I started to tap my feet in a certain pattern.

Then Kylie lay back against the sofa.

Then Rosin started talking about: "Back in Ireland, it wasn't like this…-". And then she would criticize America.

Then I thought about the country I was born in… Italy **(a/n: In the house of Hades is said that Nico and Bianca were born in Venice, but due to the war, Maria, Nico and Bianca fled to Washington [again]. Like, Hades met Maria in Washington, Maria was going to move back to Italy, and Hades went with her. She had Bianca. They went to Washington again for a short time. Then Maria was expecting Nico, so she went back to Italy. They stayed in Italy until Bianca was five and Nico was three [estimate], then went back to Washington DC permanently.)**.

Could I remember anything of it?

Canals… Everyone knew that. Maybe… No. That is Roman…

I couldn't.

I occupied my time like that, till Skye came out as…

A female Santa Claus.

Skye had on a short red dress with white fur lining. She had jean-leggings underneath, and also the sleeves of the dress were denim. She had on powder, making it easy to see her faint blush, and her eye shadow was red. Her lip stick was ruby red, and her blonde hair was straightened, and pinned up into a bun like Hai's underneath a nice Santa Claus hat. Her boots were red too, with white fur trims.

She hugged Silena, and said,

"Oh, thank you so much, Silena! How could I ever repay you?" She said.

"Good bye, guys!" Skye turned to go out, but then saw the frost, and out of fear she popped herself on the couch by Kylie.

I continued to sit down, until I saw everyone staring at me quizzically.

Silena beckoned to me.

"Oh yeah…" I thought aloud, "My turn…"

I rushed into Silena's beautification room.

"First, let's start with the hair…" She murmured to herself, going around her supply of cosmetics. She grabbed a notepad, and jotted down some notes, occasionally looking at me and holding out a few stuff like rulers.

"Oh… that would be perfect!" She eventually squealed.

She hustled me to a chair, and when I sat down, she peered critically at my long, uneven black hair.

"No, no, no." She grabbed a pair of scissors and trimmed my hair at about an inch.

Then, she took a brush and brushed my hair smoothly, and she muttered a few words that made my hair look glossy and shiny. Oh yeah; Silena would study up on magic.

Silena brushed the tangles out of my hair, and the brush twisted and turned until my hair was silky, smooth and straight down. Silena smiled. And said:

"I have the perfect dress for you!"

It was a white, silky spaghetti-sleeve dress, with white lace underneath it. She made me put on

snowy white leggings to match.

She replaced my muddy brown snow boots with light, fluffy, and white boots. She gave me a fur cardigan to wear over the dress, but it only covered up till my elbows and it was horribly chilly outside.

"Silena, won't this be cold?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly at me.

"Maybe not."

Silena gave me a white satin veil for my arms, and it was much warmer.

Silena whisked me to her makeup room, and there was pretty much every single makeup in the world there.

First, she applied mascara and white eye shadow after the necessary powder and silver glitter. She didn't put on any lipstick, but she told me to apply transparent lip gloss. And I did.

She replaced my favourite green cap with a kind of silver tiara.

Silena had grabbed some two things that I didn't get to see, but she stuffed them into a bag.

"What am I?" I asked her, as we paced the endless Aphrodite style halls of Silena's house.

"Surprise yourself." was her only reply.

I walked into the lounge, and immediately Skye asked:

"What are you supposed to be?"

I shrugged, but then Kylie jumped up.

"Ha! I beat you at this one, Skye! An angel! You're _Di Angelo_ alright!" Kylie laughed.

I glanced at Silena, but she clipped something on me head and back so quickly that I couldn't see her.

I realized what she had applied; wings and a halo.

I smiled.

"Thanks, Silena, for everything."

She smiled back, and shooed us out of her house.

I waved to Rosin, Skye and Kylie, and trudged to my house.

"Nico?" I called, as I came inside.

"Nico di Angelo?" Okay, now the kid was scaring me.

"NICO?" I called frantically.

I searched every room in the house, and no sign of him.

Back to the crisp cold background of Elysium, I yelled his name at every street, hoping to find him.

When there was no reply, I rushed out to the Asphodel fields.

I asked every ghoul there, and they said nothing. Literally, they would just stare at me with sorrowful, hollow eyes, and drift away.

I saw a girl watching me. She was kind of tucked away at a black poplar tree. She wasn't muttering nonsense like the other specters, and she wasn't wearing ragged grey robes. Her eyes weren't dark and hollow, but they gleamed with power, the shade a strong gold. I felt a pang of sympathy. This girl deserved Elysium. But she stayed behind, to save another person from eternal torment. That was a good, loyal thing to do. She would get another chance at life. I knew it.

I snapped myself out of the daze and ran across the muddy field, with dirt splattering on my white dress. But, since I was like the princess of the Underworld, I had my privileges. The mud cleaned itself away. I searched the area, and then turned to the palace.

Persephone was gardening in her garden. She regarded me with her cold, rocky brown eyes.

Dad was, well, doing stuff. He kept commanding Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone to do that stuff.

As for Nico… he was pestering Dad about 'Christmas Allowance'.

My little nuisance spotted me and chuckled "Who is _Di Angelo_ in this family, now?"

I rolled my eyes, and let him be.

I was walking back in Elysium.

I saw Beckendorf making Christmas lights and decorations, Silena giving him colour advice. Nico had blabbed about his guests, so Beckendorf would be reunited with Jake and Nyssa, while Silena could see little Lacy. Beckendorf cared about all his siblings, and Lacy meant as much to Silena as Nico meant to me.

Skye and her other sister, a nine year old named Lily, were making plans. So now Skye was excited that Annabeth was visiting. Skye had told me that Annabeth was an inspiration to her, and that she always wanted to please her. Lily just wanted to see a sister that she never knew. She never met Annabeth, as Lily came to Camp when Annabeth was away fighting, Lily tried to escape and help, and was killed on the way by a telkhine. Poor Lily.

Lee, Kylie, Michael and several other siblings were getting ready to see Will. Lee always thought that Will was like a student to him, and he wanted to see how much that he's improved (or worsened). Kylie just wanted to see her brother/second cousin. Well, Kylie's mom was Will's mom's second cousin, and Apollo had away with both Melody Oakland (Kylie's mom) and Daphne Solace (Will's mom). Michael wanted to see how well Will was running his-for-about-three-minutes-cabin.

You get the point.

Anyways, I watched those guys for some time, then Luke came out and plopped himself on the bench next to me.

"Hello, Bumble Bee." He greeted.

I almost re-killed him (again, is that a thing?).

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?" I fumed.

He glanced at me innocently.

"I heard Rosin say it."

"I'll let it slide. So, are you excited about seeing Stoll one and Stoll two?"

"Nah. I'm not really excited about seeing any of the Camp."

"Well, if they beat you up, I won't stop you. I'm pretty miffed about the 'Bumble Bee' comment."

"Meanie."

"Hey, it's your fault. You called me Bumble Bee."

"I thought you were going to let it slide."

"…"

"…'

Awkward silence.

Then Luke cleared his throat.

"So… is Thalia coming?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Erm… wondering…"

"Liar. You like her."

"No."

"Boo hoo you, I've figured you out."

"No, you haven't. Even if you have, you're too nice and kind and sisterly to tell anybody."

"No, I can be evil. In fact, I'll tell Thalia."

He looked horrified.

"NO! DON'T TELL THALIA! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU LIKE JUST DON'T TELL THALIA!" He wailed.

Everyone was staring at him.

"Oh, I don't need to tell Thalia. You've just told everyone, and they'll tell Thalia for me."

Some nods, agreeing murmurs, and evil grins.

We saw a few people coming up.

"QUICK! PLACES PEOPLE!" Skye hissed.

I took my place on the bench, in my angel like garb, while Zoe rushed out and stood with Cassie and Sophie by the swings. Nico skidded to a stop beside me. Luke whimpered, but took his place by Beckendorf and Silena. Rosin went with Little Lily, and the Apollo kids sat in a big tree that a daughter of Demeter planted in honour of Thalia.

Others rushed to the parks, by the houses, et cetera.

Then, life burst in.

The first greeting:

"DEAR MEMBERS OF ELYSIUM. DO NOT BE ALARMED. I AM PERCY JACKSON, AND WE COME IN PEACE. WE ARE HERE TO-."

"We know who you are, why you're here and everything!" A random ghost called back.

"Oh… carry on."

"ANNABETH! MALCOM!" The five dead children of Athena tackled their living siblings with hugs.

"Oh… who's this?" Annabeth asked as her little carbon copy sister, Lily, shyly stepped forward.

"Erm… this is Lily… kind of like the sister you never knew." A boy, Edward, clarified.

"Oh, well then… what do you like?"

"PIZZA!"

"No, topic."

"Um… I like microbiology… I've studied up on Van Leeuwenhoek, I've read Robert Hooke's _Micrographia_, I've read about Carl Woese. And Alexander Fleming."

"Mm… interesting…"

"Lacy, sweetie!" Silena scooped up her younger sister and tickled her silly. Sophie and two others, one named Victoria, I think, joined them.

"Stop it! Stop it! You know I am _corrupted _when tickled!" Lacy giggled.

"Oh, we know. So, how's the Cabin? Did you tell Drew 'Silena was better'?"

"Oh, we have made a_ scientific announcement _about that!" Lacy laughed.

"Yes, yes we do. So, how's your new leader?"

"I feel _adamant _around her."

"Oh, sweetie, we all hate Drew."

"We don't hate her. We _loathe_ her. I studied up vocabulary."

"Thalia! How are my hunters!" Zoe called with glee, as Thalia smiled and joined her, Cassandra, Indigo and another three hunters.

"Good. Now, we have thirty seven hunters!" She replied.

"Oh, well done. I bet Artemis is proud of thee!"

"Not exactly… Zeus visits me every three days to see how his 'little baby' is coping."

"Poor you."

"I know."

"How does Artemis like that?"

"Oh, she hates it. I remember; Shape shifting versus master bolt."

"Rosin." Clarisse gave a nod towards her sister, but her eyes had an uncertain gleam of happiness. Weird.

"Clarisse."

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Meh. Silena did it for 'Christmas spirit'."

"Oh, you do not know what happened at camp."

"What?"

"Noob fell down the lava wall."

"Ouch."

"HAI! HAI YUNG! HERE!" Hai's siblings screeched.

"I can hear you all just fine!" Hai covered her ears.

"HAI!" Chris, Stealing Thief of Loathed Lies (S.T.O.L.L) number one, and S.T.O.L.L number two crashed into Hai, arms out.

"Ah. You have returned, Chris." She pronounced Chris like KREES.

"Um… Hi Haiati… Oh… hey guys… heard you were coming… um, so, are we good?" Luke stepped forward, mumbling.

"GOOD? YOU THINK THAT WE'RE GOOD?" The S.T.O. yelled.

Chris grinned "We're great, dude, glad to see you."

The S.T.O. grinned; "So, anything valuable here?"

I was sitting down, when Thalia and Zoe approached.

"You don't seem very happy, Bumble Bee." Thalia pointed out.

"DO NOT CALL ME BUMBLE BEE! MY NAME IS BIANCA!"

"Relax, Bumble Bee." Zoe snickered.

"Yeah, you are a sis. What influence is this on Nico?" Thalia laughed.

"I AM NOT A SIS! I AM A SIS-_TER_! AND DON'T YOU 'RELAX BUMBLE BEE' ME!" I fumed.

"Temper, temper." They chortled.

"Okay, Bianca. Wow, that isn't very fun. Anyways, you look like an angel."

"Well, duh."

"Aww… You want to bring out _Di Angelo _in you, huh?"

"No. Plus, _Di Angelo_ means 'from the angel', so, improve you're grammar."

"Nah."

So we pleasantly laughed/screamed our way through that conversation.

But deep down, it made me happy to see my friends with their siblings, being a family.

Speaking of family, where was this Hazel girl?

I waited for a while, and then I saw Nico slip in (I never noticed he was ever 'out'. Good sisterly alertness, Bianca) with a girl. The girl held back, as if she thought it was wrong, but Nico ushered her in. The girl glanced around, and for a moment, I saw her. It was the girl with the golden eyes.

Her brown and dark blue dress shimmered when she entered. It changed into a pearly white dress. Her hair immediately combed itself clean. The grime and dust on her face cleared away.

I remember that happened to me too.

_*Flashback*_

"_Well, little lass, you're daddy won't be very happy if I keep you waiting." The odd man, Charon, said._

_My daddy? I wonder who?_

_He pushed me into a boat, filled with some ghosts. There standing with me was; A woman holding a baby boy, her husband by her side, a teenaged girl with a little girl, maybe a sister, with her, and an old man, about fifty or sixty, moaning and groaning sorrowfully._

_We ventured deeper and deeper into the Underworld._

_At the fields of Asphodel, we were pushed in front of the judges. I recognized one guy from my history book. Tomas Jefferson, I think._

_The woman and the man with their little baby were first._

_The man had been driven insane by alcohol and that caused him to murder his wife, and their little son, and then committed suicide. Eternal agony for the man, but the woman and her baby stayed in the Asphodel Fields._

_The teenager and the little girl, actually her daughter (the teenager was a child bride) died in a car accident, so they went to Asphodel._

_The old man, he was killed by cancer, also went with them._

_I stood in front of the judges._

_After continuous debating, they decided; I was to go to Elysium._

_As I entered, my hair combed itself and my grimy silver clothes changed into fine white robes. The dirt and sweat on my face cleared._

_*End of Flashback*_

I drifted to meet them.

"Hazel Levesque." I said, shaking her hand.

"Bianca di Angelo." She countered.

She sounded, angry, jealous.

"Oh, um… Welcome to Elysium. You will greatly enjoy Christmas here."

"I believe I shall."

"…"

Anyways, you can tell what happened.

Apollo's kids (dead + living) sang Christmas carols.

Zoe joined in on:

_Rudolf the red nose reindeer_

Skye and Silena both came in on:

_Santa Claus is coming to town._

Rosin:

_The twelve days of Christmas_

Cassandra:

_Jingle bells_

Kylie was there too, singing the actual thing.

Hai, Sohpie and I:

_Noel_

We ate a scrumptious feast, prepared by the children of Demeter (Skye too; She was supervising everything, making sure it was tip top for the living).

We also watched the fireworks illuminating the entire sky and some in the fields watched too.

After our little celebrations, Hazel Levesque was about to leave, but I stopped her.

"Hazel, you can um… stay, if you want. You deserve Elysium more than everybody here."

"No, thank you." She glared at me.

"Oh… okay… But, Hazel, I feel like… you'll have a big part in doing something. Someday you will… And, if you are there, you do have another chance at life… Take care of my Nicci, okay?"

Hazel toned down her glare, and smiled, and actually, she held an expression like 'I won't let you down'.

"Of course."

"Erm… Goodbye…"

"Goodbye, Bumble Bee."

She left, but pity as it was, as I couldn't yell at her.

So I yelled at someone else.

"DADDY! BUY ME ANOTHER SONG ON ITUNES! IT IS CHRISTMAS! OH, AND DO NOT HAVE ANYMORE KIDS WHO'LL CALL ME BUMBLE BEE!" I happily drove my father insane.

Christmas… was… over… Finally.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review, and eat some of your Christmas cake for me! And enjoy it. As for my Christmas request… NAME A TREE THALIA FOR ME! (ps, I already have a tree named Thalia.). GOODBYE! (oh, and also, there might be a lot of extra space, 'cause my stupid Microsoft word keeps adding extra pages. So, instead of being 20pgs, it might be 21pgs.).**


	5. Busting out

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I just came back from visiting my aunt and my cousin. I DO NOT OWN PJO! (P.S: S.F, and L.P, what did you think of the PowerPoint?)**

Luke POV:

When I woke up today, I felt something was wrong. I frowned, and tried to forget it, but something kept nagging at me. What was it?

I moaned, and pulled myself out of bed (after checking that my attire wasn't pink).

I dressed myself in a white T-shirt and jeans (people wore white over here. Even the hunters, because their oath to Artemis only lasted while they were alive), and thought about breakfast until the little nag came back to my mind. I rubbed my forehead, and that sent a chill down my back.

Oh Gods… how could I have forgotten?

I skipped breakfast, and dashed upstairs to my storage room. I shoved my junk around and thought, "I really should do some spring cleaning around here." I spotted something glinting from the side of my eye. I threw back some stuff that I wondered why I had, and found the glint's source. It was a picture of me and Annabeth, when we were at Camp Half Blood. Annabeth was about nine when this picture was taken, and I was fourteen. Annabeth had a wide smile, and her front tooth was lost, while her blonde hair was tied back in a frizzy ponytail. I also had on a wide smile, without the scar. This was a year before I went on my little quest. My hair was equally messy.

"Aw, what a cute picture!" I heard a voice exclaim.

I jumped with surprise.

"Oh… sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." It said again.

I turned to find Bianca di Angelo holding a box filled with dusty old things.

"Uh… That's alright. I wasn't scared."

"Sure you weren't." She smiled, and rolled her eyes, as she knelt down beside me.

"So, what's in the box?" I asked.

"Oh, Nico was helping Thalia clean up-"

"What was Nico doing with Thalia?"

"I don't know. Anyways, she found this old box and told Nico that it was full of 'Memories'. She gave Nico the box to give to me, to give to you." She finished off.

"Let's see." I clapped my hands. I was about to fling the picture aside, but I found a moment's hesitation, and instead found a nice table close by and gave it an elaborate place over on the table.

I got back to Bianca, who was _probably_ cooing about how 'sweet' it was of me to 'cherish' that 'adorable' picture of me and Annabeth sharing 'sibling trust' and how it reminded her of herself and Nico.

I scowled at that, and she piped down quickly.

She first took out a lunchbox with 'Over the Hedge' printed onto it.

I smiled.

"That was my first grade lunchbox. I packed food in it when I ran away."

"You ran away?"

"Long story."

"Oh. Okay. What's this?"

She held up a rusty hammer.

"That's Annabeth's hammer. She used it as a weapon before we found her."

"And she actually survived?"

"I was as surprised as you are."

I took out a pin badge for 'When you feel angry, take it out on the person next to you'.

"Let me guess. That's Thalia's." Bianca broke the silence.

"Correct."

We went through every memory, one at a time, and it felt nice to finally have someone to talk to. Someone that wouldn't laugh or call me over emotional.

Finally, she stood up and brushed some dust off of her white dress.

"Well, I'd really be off."

"Oh. Um… Bye. Come back soon."

"Oh. Oh… yeah. Okay. Goodbye."

She straightened her green cap and whisked herself through the wall.

I sighed, and took a small knapsack with stuff in it and stampeded out the door.

I walked twists and turns in Elysium, with the crisp, cold air making me feel more relaxed, but part of me still felt empty. Wait… why did I feel this way?

I shook me head at the thought, and turned my steady walk into a sprint, as I darted across the green grass, onto one dark outskirt of it, there I saw a Man in Black, Captain Jack Sparrow, James Bond, Spiderman and Ferb, or Beckendorf in a tux, Ethan dressed up as a pirate, Castor in a tux playing 'Skyfall', Lee dressed up as Spiderman, and Michael with a green wig on.

"What are you guys wearing?" I asked.

"What _aren't_ you wearing. You were supposed to be Scooby Doo, remember?" Michael glared daggers at me.

"…"

"You're going to fail." A voice sighed.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Ethan exclaimed.

He got his Styrofoam pirate sword out of his belt and pointed it at a familiar looking girl, who looked unimpressed.

"Seriously? Busting out of Elysium?" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Michael fumed

"Trying to talk sense into you guys. Not even I could bust out of Elysium. I needed permission from my Dad. He'll _never_ allow you guys. Even if you succeed, you'll never be able to get back in." She explained.

"That's good. 'Cause after we bust outta here, we'll get outta the Underworld."

She shook her head.

"That's impossible. For a soul, anyways. Not even _I_ can do that."

"But we will." I said firmly.

I grabbed a ladder and a pickaxe from our tool box. I set up the ladder, and stood on the third step, but I glimpsed Bianca staring at me pitifully.

_Wait_, I thought_ she was dead longer than me. What if this is a bad idea?_

"It is." Bianca murmured, staring at me sadly.

_No. I'll do this._ I confirmed with my mind.

I started banging at the force field that prevented us from escaping, and after a couple of bangs, the force field melted away slightly.

I whooped with triumph, and some of my group gave Bianca smug glances. But she didn't look surprised. She still looked at me sorrowfully, shaking her head silently.

I ignored her. I poked my head out of the force field, and felt shocks running up my spine. They were minor at first, but they grew until I felt pain, paralyzing me. I threw myself off the ladder, and onto the gloomy dark green grass, still shaking from the electrocution.

My buddies stared at me, and then Bianca.

"Thousand volt electric dead-proof cover. Unbreakable. It was a gift from Demeter to Hades and Persephone for their twenty two thousandth wedding anniversary. Before that, a soul escaping was a common for them." She explained flatly.

She held out her hand to me, and when I felt strong enough to do so, I held out a trembling arm to her. She pulled me up, and my Movie Character friends crowded around me.

Bianca looked expectantly at Lee and Michael, and they trembled from her look, and muttered somewhere to go and support, etc. Michael took one arm, and Lee took another, as they lead me across Elysium, ignoring the surprised faces, with Beckendorf, Ethan and Castor at our heels. But the thing liked was; Bianca was still holding my hand the entire time. My hand was tingling, both from happiness and pain, but her expression was deathly serious.

"Bianca." Ethan mumbled, fiddling with his belt, "Will Luke survive? Will he re-die?"

"Yes, he will. But the reaction to the cover will be like centaur blood. He'll suffer incredible pain, and he'll be bedridden for, say, three days, maybe. And, re-dying isn't a thing" She said, gazing at the sickhouse.

She glared at us all, even me.

"What were you thinking? Seriously, that is the most stupid idea I've ever heard of. This damage could have been _much _worse." She scolded. I could see how she was partly related to Demeter.

I started feeling weaker, and extremely dizzy. I kept trembling, and almost collapsed. We were close to the sickhouse, when I felt my nerves stop completely. I started falling, and my eyes started closing, as I heard a gasp, felt my body being lifted, and saw a whole bunch of pointy, scary objects.

Oh Gods. What have I done to myself?

**What's going to happen to Luke? Please rate and review, and I won't be able to update too quickly, because I have school. Bye!**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I never really tried with the previous chapter, so basically, I feel like quitting this fanfiction and starting a new one. Also due to lack of reviews. But if I do get some reviews soon, I'll carry on with the fanfiction.**

**-biancarox8802**


	7. My final decision for this fanfic

**ANOTHER NON-CHAPTER**

**Thank you sooo much Percabeth Hinny Peeniss 4ever for reviewing, and it really does make me feel better, but I found another fanfiction just like it, so I'm going to shut it down tomorrow at school. Sorry for the kind people who reviewed, and I hope you understand.**

**Thanks,**

**-biancarox8802**


End file.
